simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kysosivonian Empire
The Republic of Kysosivonia is a Social Democratic Republic in the Micron Bollero region of Centura Donna. The Republic created the Kysosivonian Pact, a federation that helped allign itself with much of the region. Member States of the Kysosivonian Pact and Market *The Republic of Kysosivonia (Chairman) *Republic of Ostovar *Umskavan Republics *The Blondesian Federation *Cleonite Republic *The Mindresian Republic *The Republic of Stovinia *The Republic of Kastaviyr *Region of Savanne (Republic of Shomrana- Part of Kastaviyr) Foreign Relations Kysosivonia has strong commercial ties with many countries around Kebir Blue. Kysosivonia hopes to expand its bilateral ties in the near future. Lynx Minor Kysosivonia holds close relations with the Republic of Gonoszia and the Holy Archanine Empire. Gonoszia and Kysosivonia are both full members of the Veranderung Entente, the third member being The Republic of Alvyria. The Holy Archanine Empire Formal ties opened in 3033. Kysosivonia has an embassy in Svedenka, and an honorary consulate in Metz. The Holy Archanine Empire has an embassy in Armalla, and an honorary consulate in VannDenn. Both nations supported The Republic of Kastaviyr in the Independence War of Kastaviyr, and fully recognize the Region of Savanne as a region of the new country. As of 3242, approximately 3,167,028 of the population of Kysosivonia are Archanites. Treaties and Organizations The Republic of Kysosivonia has signed a treaty with two nations, The Republic of Gonoszia and the Republic of Alvirya. This treaty, known as the Veranderung Entente, signifies the powerful relations between the three countries. The Republic of Kysosivonia has recently become a major factor in the Independence of The Republic of Kastaviyr from the Kingdom of Kastav. Kysosivonia condemned the actions taken by the King of Kastav, after the King's military raided a peaceful protest outside of the palace in Merno in 3055. Since, Kysosivonia has been sending much aid to the Republic, and accepted the new Republic into the Kysosivonian Pact. Disputes Until recently, hostilities arose between Kysosivonia and The Republic of Marvola, due to Kysosivonia's activity in the Independence of Kastaviyr. Marvola threatened to intervene in the transfer of weapons between Kysosivonia and Kastaviyr, but no physical intervention occured. Talks between the nations regarding the Civil War of Kastaviyr have been set, and hostilities have calmed since. Surprisingly, Marvola withdrew from the Kastav Dominion after the Battle of Savanne, and denounced the Kingdom, calling it a, "Tyranny that has to be stopped". Kingdom of Kastav Since Kysosivonia aligned itself with the Republic of Kastaviyr, the Kingdom of Kastav severred ties with Kysosivonia. In the Kastavian War, Kysosivonia aligned with Kastaviyr and Savanne against Kastavi-backed Shomrana. Originally a vassal state known as Shomrana, the disputed region between Kastaviyr and Kastav became a battlefield between the two quarreling entities. The political party that supported the secession from Kastav, known as Savanne, aligned with Kysosivonia and Kastaviyr against the Kastav-backed Shomranites. Savanne soon took control of Shomrana, and became the new government, under Kastaviyr's. Now known as the Region of Savanne, Savanne has been accepted into the Kysosivonian Pact, and, according to the Pact's rules each country within the Federation fully recognizes Savanne as a de jure region ''of the Republic of Kastaviyr. '' History Sivish Kingdoms The Republic of Kysosivonia was, at one time, a part of the powerful monarchy known as the Sivish Kingdoms. The Sivish Kingdoms were an alliance of four different monarchies around the region. The Armallic Kingdom, controlling much of modern-day Kysosivonia, was the main kingdom in the alliance. Along the northern coasts of modern-day Kysosivonia and Ostovar, the rebellious Kingdom of Kysona ruled. The Kingdom attacked the Sivish capital, and invaded it, destroying the central government of the alliance. Soon enough, the new Kysosivonian Empire raided the three other kingdoms, merging them into one powerful empire. Kysosivonian Empire With the destruction of the Kingdoms, the Kysosivonian Empire blossomed. The Empire opened bilateral ties with much of the world, and hoped to spread it's influence to much of Centura Donna. The Republic of Alvyria, then known as the Commonwealth of Alvyria, was the first foreign nation to open relations with the Empire. Although very strong, civil wars were common. In 1667, the Empire fell to the powerful Communist Party of Kysosivonia. Dominion of Sivonia The Communist Republic of Kysosivonia set out to transform much of the region into a Communist Satellite, much like the Soviet Union. Kysosivonia was able to have strong influence on the Kingdom of Blondesia (Now the Blondesian Federation), The Ostovarian People's Republic (Republic of Ostovar), and the United Republics of Umskava (Umskavan Republics) Officially known as the Armallic People's Republic, Kysosivonia formed the Dominion of Sivonia, hoping to unify the nations into one government. The Dominion broke up in 2998, however, and was later reformed into the Kysosivonian Pact. Kysosivonian Pact After the fall of the Communist regime in Kysosivonia, and the development of the new republic, Kysosivonia realigned itself with the Federation members from the Dominion, and created the new Kysosivonian Pact. This pact helped unify the region, and create a powerful alliance between the countries. The Pact still stands today, as a form of friendship and cooperation between Kysosivonia and it's allies. Religion From being an atheist state while under Communism, Kysosivonia opened it's doors to the various worldwide religions in 2999. Although much conflict arises due to religion worldwide, studies show there is absolutely no prejudice or hatred towards another ethnicity, or religious group within Kysosivonia. Espando comments that, "out of the many issues that arise, we are happy that religion isn't one of them." Armalla Armalla is the capital, and largest city of Kysosivonia (beating VannDenn by 892,486 people). Armalla is the face of Kysosivonian culture and arts. Since ancient times, Armalla has been home to famous world-renown artists and architects, such as Eric Ogosov, who built the Ogosov Isles Resort, a building along the Armallic Isles. Transportation In 3000 a superhighway, known as the Kodesivo Thruway (Alliance Thruway) was built, running from Victoria (capital of The Blondesian Federation) east to Acleana (Capital of the Cleonite Republic) and into Ostovar, where it splits. The Thruway splits into the Kodesivo Thruway, which runs through southern Ostovar and southern Kysosivonia, passing through Bakeree (Ostovar), Vidalla (Kysosivonia) and Tussenburgh (Kysosivonia), making it's way south into Kivriana (Capital of The Mindresian Republic). The northern branch of the Thruway, the VannDenn Thruway, runs through Royale (capital of Ostovar) making it's way along the northern coastline running through Selestria (Kysosivonia), Stavuya (Kysosivonia), VannDenn (Kysosivonia) and passes through southern Armalla. The VanDenn Thruway then runs along the western coastline of Kysosivonia, and into Umskava, where it eventually meets with the Kodesivo Thruway north of Umskav (Capital of Umskava). Category:Defunct Country